Traveling Kalos the Return of an Old Friend
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. While passing back through Lumeous city, Ash and company meet up with May, who is looking to gain inspiration for her contests. Now what new adventures will the gang have?


Traveling Kalos the Return of a Old Friend

Chap 1

Summary: Coming back through Lumeous City, Ash and friends meet up with May. Now what adventures will the gang have now that May is with them?

Strong/competent/Serious Ash

Pairings: Ash/harem Max/Nene Clemton/Princess Ally James/small harem

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

The Day was warm, as Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and his friends were about to enter Lumeous City. "That was a really great battle with you and Viola Ash" Bonnie said. Ash chuckled, as he mussed her hair. "Thanks Bonnie" Ash said. They never noticed an icy blue fox-like creature until it walked out in front of them. "That's a strange Pokémon" Clemot noted" "What kind is it" Bonnie asked her older brother? "I'm not sure myself" Clemot said. I'll try to catch it" Serena offered, only for Ash to stop her. "Hold on Serena, this looks too familiar" Ash said, before he felt realization hit him. "I only know three people with this Pokémon" Ash said. The first person is Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh." Clemot's eyes nearly popped from socket when he heard that. "Your right Ash, but how do you know Cynthia"? "That's for later Clemot" Ash said grinning. "The second person is Virgil of the Rescue Squad in Unova, and last I checked he's still there, so come on out Princess" Ash said grinning widely, as a sudden weight found itself on his back. "Did you miss me" the unmistakable voice of May Maple said in his ear, making Ash turn the same shade of red as his cap. Off to the side, Bonnie and Clemot's eyes were wide, and their jaws cracked the ground. "THAT'S MAY MAPLE A WORLD CLASS POKEMON COORDINATOR" they shouted in their minds. Serena on the other hand was furious. No scratch that, Serena looked to have blown several fuses at once. Serena had smoked pouring from her ears, flames were now shooting from her nostrils, and her eyes were now a very lovely shade of red. Her eyes and fingers twitched, as tick marks appeared on her head. Visions and thoughts of herself trying to wring this new girl's neck played through her mind. (I speak from experience when I gave the local card judge where I play Yugioh a fake lottery ticket, and his initial response when he came back to the shop.)

POKEMON CENTER

The group had arrived and was now relaxing. "So May, what brings you here" Ash asked? "May's face dropped a little, as she spoke. "Honestly, I'm here because I'm trying to get inspiration for my contests" May said. "I see your still following your dream" she said. Ash flushed red, as he nodded. Pikachu snickered at his trainer, before feeling Ash's fist bop him over the head.

"BOP!"

"Traitor" Ash mouthed at the glaring Pikachu, who was rubbing its head. "Well let me introduce you to Bonnie, Clemot, and Serena" Ash said, as he pointed to each one. In turn, May shook their hands, but when she came to Serena, Serena slapped May's hand away. "I'm going to my room, I'm feeling tired" Serena said, as she left. "What's wrong with Serena" Bonnie asked? "I don't know" Clemot said. "Let me talk to her" May said, having an idea what was happening.

SERENA

Serena was in her room, when May came in. "Care to tell me what your little episode was about" May asked in an icy tone? "You are the problem" Serena growled out. "You're jealous aren't you" May asked smirking. "Ash was mine, until you had to show up hussy" Serena said angrily. "I'm no hussy, you prun" May said. Serena's eyes shot open at the remark. "Why you little- "What's the matter little girl?" "You're not afraid of a little competition are you" May taunted? "All right, let's have some competition" Serena said. The two girls glared between each other, as electricity danced between them. "May the better girl win" they said, as May turned and left.

End Chap 1

/

All right guys, please tell me what Pokémon you want Ash, May, and Serena to catch.

Also, the harem will be fifteen girls max May and Serena are set, as is a surprise third girl..

Harem:

May

Serena

Sakura

Natalie

Erica (Coordinator)

Flannery

Angie

Jasmine

Korrina

Viola

Anabel

Aria

Solidad

Miette

Surprise

/

Now what Mega Pokémon would you like to see Ash and co have: (Please note only one Mega Pokémon per person.)

Anabel: Mega Metagross

Natalie: MegaSwampertt

Sakura: MegaVenusaur

Jasmine: MegaSteelix

Flannery: either MegaHoundoom or MegaBlaziken

May: MegaBlastoise

This is what I have so far.

/

No negative comments

Read & Review


End file.
